


Fly Me

by CatrinaSL



Series: Polyship Week [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Flying, M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Polyship Week, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wants to go flying. Bucky talks Sam into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially)!
> 
> August 26th - [wing au](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/wing-au)
> 
> [The Prompt!](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/133075106583/imagine-person-a-of-your-polyship-has-wings-or) (I kind of tossed the "au" part out and just Avenger-fied this!)
> 
> imagine person a of your polyship has wings (or all of them do, but only a’s wings can be used to fly) and regularly flies around with person b in their arms  
> imagine the rest of your polyship finding out and getting jealous bc wtf, they wanna fly too

“What’s this I hear about you flying Steve around?” Darcy demanded.

“Huh?”

“Bucky told me that you flew Steve. With your wings.”

At least Bucky didn’t know about the time Sam had flown Natasha into a Hydra base and dropped her on top of a group of guards as a diversion. Darcy would never have let him hear the end of  _ that _ . Sam sighed and attempted an explanation. “It was in the middle of a battle, he was falling to his death.”

“And Sam complained the whole time!” Bucky added from his spot on the couch.

Darcy just blinked at Sam. “So you think that’s a good reason not to take  _ me _ flying,  _ Falcon _ ?”

“No, it’s just…” Sam sighed again. “The wings aren’t really made for two… What if I dropped you?”

She shimmied closer to him until he had to put down his tablet. “You won’t drop me,” Darcy said, as she looped her arms around his neck. “I trust you.”

“And I won’t rip half your wings off this time, either,” Bucky promised helpfully.

Sam let out another sigh in the face of defeat. “Fine,” he said. Darcy began to squeal in excitement, then kissed him. 

It seemed like a fair consolation prize until Bucky joined them, sidling up behind Sam and whispering, “I get a turn after Darcy.” 

Sam wasn’t sure if he meant the kiss or the flying until Bucky sauntered over to the refrigerator to grab a beer. “I’d hate to think what Natalia would say if she got left out.”

Bucky grinned when Sam rolled his eyes. “Not to mention that after Stevie finds out that  _ we _ got to go flying, he’ll want a go, too.”

Sam gave up, and laughed. “As long has he has only has a _light_ breakfast this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started with Sam, Darcy, and Bucky in this OT+; Steve and Natasha added themselves without asking me.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/149508964403/fly-me)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
